Hidden Power
by Goldenstate
Summary: Sakura never knew her true origins.


**Hidden Power**

The day's toll had began to take effect on Sakura. She had been pretty roughed up by their last opponents, her and Shikamaru that is. All they had was a simple mission to escort a higher up to the Village of Waterfall, but no they had to get ambushed almost every other minute. Sakura had thought she had to have at least eliminated ten rouge ninja today if not more. This mission seemed more troublesome than what it was worth. 'Great I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru..' she thought. She quickly glanced over at Shikamaru who looked bored as ever. It even seemed as though he was perfectly fine, besides for the few scratches on his upper right bicep and a small scratch on his cheek. But the medic in Sakura knew that he was chakra depleted. So badly in fact that she was surprised to see that he was still walking straight. Deciding that now would be the perfect time to take a break and see if anything else was needed. Taking a quick glance at their client, Mr. Fugaku, a small oversized man who did not like the fact he had to walk all the way to the Hidden Waterfall Village. She knew he would have no problem sitting down and resting his feet for a little while. "Shikamaru, I think it's time for a quick stop." With the small sigh that came from Shikamaru, Sakura knew she had gotten her answer.

Reaching into the medical pack Sakura grabbed onto a package of solider pills. Taking two out carefully she brought one up to her mouth and ate the tiny charcoal colored pill to her distaste. It tasted just like chalk. After swallowing the pill Sakura looked up at Shikamaru. "Here take this." she said while she tossed the pill to him. "Thanks." Was his meak reply than he continued to say "four o'clock." Quickly shifting to the side while a kunai flew right passed her and almost nearly hit Mr. Fugaku. Who freaked out and jumped into Shikamaru's arms. If Sakura didn't know better she'd swear he had fallen for that lazy genius. With impressive speeds Shikamaru ran off in the other direction too keep their oversized client safe. 'Great he left me..' Quickly getting out of her thoughts Sakura dodged a fist coming her way. Despite that she took the kick that followed. Jumping backwards a few feet Sakura couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her opponent. Pure shock ran through out her veins, freezing Sakura in her place.

* * *

><p>Kneeling down Sasuke found the scroll he had been looking for, it contained a new jutsu he had been dying to learn. But the thing that had caught his attention was the scroll laying next to it. It didn't look special or anything but what was really drawing his attention was the logo on the seal of the scroll. It was the same design as the Haruno's clan's symbol. Why would Orochimaru have a scroll about some measly almost forgotten clan?<p>

Steps could be heard coming Sasuke's way. Out of sheer curiosity he snatched the scroll up and tucked it way. Looking up he saw none other than Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. Annoyance came to mind whenever he thought of Kabuto. He was always doing the snakes dirty work at the drop of a dime. Sasuke didn't understand why he tried so hard for Orochimaru's approval. It was disgusting to him. "what do you want Kabuto?" A chuckle escaped Kabuto's lips. "Orochimaru-sama was looking for you Sasuke-kun." With the creepy smile that came from Kabuto, Sasuke took that as his que to leave.

Sasuke set a quick pace to Orochimaru's room. Turning left at the end of the hallway Sasuke walked through the opened doors and proceeded to the back of the room. Standing only a few feet from Orochimaru, "What do you want?" A slight glint could be seen in Orochimaru's eyes "Now, now dearest Sasuke-kun, why the sudden rush?" It always had creeped Sasuke out the way Orochimaru would always call him dearest or end his name with -kun. Sasuke also never liked being around the snake Sanin unless it was for training purposes. Looking directly ahead into Orochimaru's eye's and with a small sign "I have training to get back to." It was a lie of course. The scroll currently tucked away in his shirt was what was really peaked his interest at the moment. "hmmm. Of course you do Sasuke-kun, but I have a task for you to do first." Sasuke's brow rose up a few centimeters. "Hn." With a sly grin from the snake sanin he proceeded. "You see Sasu-kun, I haven't been able to preform any jutsus since that blasted third Hokage." Rising his eye brow once again Sasuke looked dead on at the snake sanin wondering why that effected him in anyway. Orochimaru continued. "I need you to get me a certain ninja who can heal my poor little arms." a chuckle followed after his words. "Just get Karin to do your dirty work." Another annoying follower of Orochimaru's. She was always trying to latch herself onto Sasuke like a leach and he truly did not appreciate that. "You see Sasuke I need someone with outstanding abilities. She simply does not possess what I need." A tiny hint of a smirk could be seen from Orochimaru's mouth as he continued. "I need the blood of a Haruno."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright this first chapter is just quick and short but soon many chapters will follow. Trying my hand out at a multi-chapter story!

Read and review please and thank you!


End file.
